shed_17fandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas : The Tank Engine Project G-1
Thomas : The Tank Engine Project G-1 is a 2018 YouTube video made by Pauls Vids. It is also a sequel to the 2015 Internet video, Thomas the Tank Engine: Shed 17. Much like "Shed 17", this video is not recommended for little children because it features horrifying deaths and injuries to some characters, but Paul was able to age-restrict it. It also has very loud noises. Description Following the public hysteria following the broadcast of the Shed 17 documentary, further revelations are uncovered about the events on Sodor Island in the early 80's. However, a much more sinister force threatens the remaining engines of Sodor Island. Following the revelations of an anonymous whistle blower, a shocking series of events will lead to disaster. Follow Keith Hartley as he guides us through another magical story of love, betrayal and ambition. Characters * Keith Hartley * Owen Routh * Sir Topham Hatt * General Awdry * John * Terry * Ringo Starr * Margaret Thatcher * Steamies * The Old Woman * Thomas Fans * The Soldiers * Thomas Gotze * Edward * Gordon * James * Duck * Douglas * Spencer * Ferdinand * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Smudger * Thomas' Clone * Annie * Bio-Fused Tanks * Cranky * Project G-1 * The Boulder * Percy (does not speak) * Donald (does not speak) * Oliver (does not speak) * Clarabel (does not speak) * Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Merlin (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Henry Thierry (stock footage cameo) * Emily (stock footage cameo) * Bash and Dash (stock footage cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (stock footage cameo) * Splatter and Dodge (stock footage cameo) * Sir Handel (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) * Duke (stock footage cameo) * Henrietta (stock footage cameo) * Toad (stock footage cameo) * Bertie (stock footage cameo) * Trevor (stock footage cameo) * Jeremy (stock footage cameo) * Mavis (drawing cameo) * Harold (mentioned) Cast * Pauls Vids as Narrator, Keith Hartley, Owen Routh, General Awdry, Sir Topham Hatt, Anonymous Whistleblower (Ringo Starr), Thomas Gotze, James, Douglas, Ferdinand, Diesel 10, Blue Mountain Workers, Black Ops Agent, HIT Logistics technician, Casualty doctor, and MMA Announcer * Daniel T as Thomas Gotze * Ben B as Diesel * Vinnie Smith as Smudger and Sodorland intruder #2 * Jacob Jarrett as Annie Passenger and Sodorland intruder #1 * Jeremy Van Horn as MrMPS and Fake Keith Hartley * Brian Blessed as himself Audio taken from the film "Flash Gordon". * Jimmy Savile as himself Audio taken from a 1980's British Rail advert. * Hugh Jackman as Duck's Trainer Audio taken from the film "Real Steel". * Michael Angelis as the Season 3 and 8 narrator * Ringo Starr as the Seasons 1 and 2 narrator Transcript Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1/Transcript Gallery Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1/Gallery Trivia * Five teaser trailers for this video were released on 28th February 2016, 29th July 2016, 10th March 2017, 4th May 2018 and 27th August 2018. The third trailer was released on "Flying Pringle"'s Youtube channel. The fifth trailer was titled "Roly's Bad Day". * The video itself used footage from the 37 "Thomas & Friends" episodes and two Thomas and Friends movies. The episodes were: 1.Thomas and Gordon, 2.Edward and Gordon, 3.The Sad Story of Henry, 4.Edward, Gordon and Henry, 5.Thomas' Train, 6.Thomas and the Trucks, 7.Thomas and the Breakdown Train, 8.Thomas and Bertie, 9.Tenders and Turntables, 10.Trouble in the Shed, 11.'' Percy Runs Away'', 12.Coal, 13.Down the Mine, 14.Thomas, Percy and the Coal, 15.Cows, 16.Old Iron, 17.Thomas and Trevor, 18.Percy and the Signal, 19.Percy and Harold, 20.Percy Takes the Plunge, 21.Pop Goes the Diesel, 22.Dirty Work(Season 2), 23.Thomas Comes to Breakfast, 24.Percy's Predicament, 25.Time for Trouble, 26.Henry's Forest, 27.Tender Engines, 28.Escape, 29.Oliver Owns Up, 30.Granpuff, 31.Twin Trouble, 32.Bill, Ben and Fergus, 33.Percy's New Whistle, 34.Spic and Span, 35.Thomas and the Jet Plane, 36.Dirty Work (Season 11) and 37.Let It Snow. The two movies were Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Hero of the Rails. * Audio from the episodes Pop Goes the Diesel and Dirty Work can be heard in the second trailer, and audio from the episode Whistle and Sneezes can be heard in the fourth trailer. * Originally, there was a scene where the Steamies found Smudger, and tickled him along with James after he spun on the turntable. Due to the controversy over rape, Project G-1 was taken off of YouTube and the scene was removed in the reuploaded version. To make matters worse, The comments were turned off to prevent anyone form complaining about the original scene. However, one user named "Graysoneli2" managed to record and re-upload it. Unfortunately, Paul asked him to take the video down, so he has. Several reuploads of these scenes were produced after their removal, but most have either been taken down or made private since then. Two of the highest quality reuploads can be found here: https://youtu.be/sNkeJclu7do and https://youtu.be/ZctT6HgqkNk * The scene where Edward and James get melted down was originally taken from the Shed 17 Xmas Special, it is most likely assumed that the Shed 17 Xmas special was made as a trailer for this sequel. Video File:Thomas - The Tank Engine Project G-1 File:Very Early Teaser for Shed 17 sequel.|1st Trailer File:Project G-1 sneak peek|2nd Trailer File:Project G-1 Annie and Clarabel Teaser|3rd Trailer File:Project G 1 "The Island" Trailer|4th Trailer File:Project G-1 Release Trailer (New UK Release Time)|5th Trailer Notes Category:Videos